Dreamcatchers
Dreamcatchers jest trzecim odcinkiem piątego sezonu oraz sześćdziesiątym trzecim epizodem serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni Wilkołak. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany w Stanach Zjednoczonych 6 lipca 2015 roku, a w Polsce 27 listopad tego samego roku. Opis Scott tropi nowego zmiennokształtnego, który zagraża Stilinskiemu. Malia otrzymuje informacje o swojej matce. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne *Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin *Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura *Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar Postacie poboczne *Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski *Seth Gilliam jako Alan Deaton *Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish *Cody Christian jako Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt *Susan Walters jako Natalie Martin *Ashton Moio jako Donovan Donati *Kelsey Asbille Chow jako Tracy Stewart *Victoria Moroles jako Hayden Romero *Tom T. Choi jako Ken Yukimura *Michelle Clunie jako Pani Finch *Salvator Xuereb jako Pan Stewart *Benita Robledo jako Valerie Clarke *Cody Saintgnue jako Brett Talbot Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Postacie * Corinne jest wspomniana przez Stilesa, Scotta i Malie. Ostatnio wspomniano ją jako Smoke & Mirrors. * W tym odcinku wspomniano o Satomi Ito. Ostatnio widziano ją w Monstrous w czwartym sezonie. * Brett Talbot powraca w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy od odcinka Monstrous, sezonu czwartego. Ciągłość serialu * Tracy Stewart staje się drugą Chimerą zabitą przez Doktorów po tym, jak ogłoszono ją niepowodzeniem w tym odcinku. Pierwszym był Belasko w Creatures of the Night. * Kira Yukimura ujawnia swoją nową aurę Kitsune po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku odkąd dostała swój pierwszy ogon w Smoke & Mirrors. Ostatni raz widziano jej aurę w Illuminated. * Hayden Romero pokazała przyspieszoną zdolność uzdrawiania w tym odcinku po tym, jak Tracy chwyciła jej nadgarstek pazurami, podczas gdy Scott, Liam i Ken próbowali jej pomóc. Jest to pierwsze odniesienie, że Hayden może być Chimerą, choć nie zostanie ujawniona do Required Reading. * Okazało się, że Donovan Donati jest także jednym z nowych Chimer Doktorów, którzy eksperymentują z nim wstrzykując mu zmodyfikowaną rtęć do jego ucha po ucieczce z miejsca morderstwa pana Stewarta. * Mason Hewitt zostaje wprowadzony do stada Scotta po tym, jak dowiedział się o nadprzyrodzonym świecie od jego przyjaciela, Liama Dunbara w Parasomnia. * Tracy powtarza słowa, które jej ojciec powiedział do niej z Parasomnia (Nie martw się, nigdy nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek ci się stało), kiedy zabija go podczas nocnego terroru i halucynacji czytając powieść Potworni Doktorzy autorstwa Gabriela Valacka, choć okaże się to dopiero w odcinku Condition Terminal. * Liam odkrywa, że Tracy musiała zostać pochowana w rezerwacie po tym, jak zobaczył naszyjnik, który dziewczyna nosiła w książce uczniowskiej. W wyniku tego odkrycia Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt i Brett Talbot odkrywają, że chimery są pochowane żywcem w ramach ich procesu transformacji. * Stiles przypomina Scottowi, że niektóre wilkołaki mogą zahamować swój zapach, co po raz pierwszy ujawnił Derek Hale w Orphaned. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka odnosi się do nocnych koszmarów, których doświadczyła Tracy Stewart, a łapacz snów, który Kira Yukimura i Lydia Martin, znaleźli się w jej sypialni dał jej ojciec, by pomóc w jej nocnych koszmarach. * Szeryf Stilinski i Natalie Martin próbują w tym odcinku dwukrotnie umówić się na randkę, ale nie są w stanie tego zrobić z powodu ataku Tracy. Aktorzy odgrywający te role, Linden Ashby i Susan Walters, są w rzeczywistości małżeństwem. Zmarli * Pan Stewart - zmiażdżony na śmierć; zabity przez Tracy Stewart. * Psychiatra - zmiażdżony na śmierć; zabity przez Tracy Stewart. * Tracy Stewart - przedawkowanie zmodyfikowanej rtęci; zabity przez Potwornych Doktorów. Miejsca * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Biuro szeryfa ** Sala główna ** Cele ** Piwnica * Przedmieścia Beacon Hills ** Podziemne tunele ** Opuszczony magazyn * Beacon Hills High School ** Parking autobusowy ** Sala rozszerzonej biologii ** Sala historyczna ** Szatnia dziewcząt ** Boisko lacrosse * Klinika Zwierząt Beacon Hills ** Sala główna * Dom Stewart ** Pokój Tracy * Rezerwat Beacon Hills Galeria |-|Promocyjne= 600.png 670qwdq.png 11144412_409622005888273_6822534145921960827_n.jpg sg.png -teen-wolf---15-frea.jpg.png Teen-Wolf-S5E3-Review-24-copy-550x308.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 5x03 Promo 2 Season 5 Episode 3 Previewo 2 |-|Z planu= DKr3eu-WkAAtsBW.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem